


First Dates

by tmillz23



Series: The Life of Sambucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmillz23/pseuds/tmillz23
Summary: Sam and Bucky are going on a date. That's literally all this is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: The Life of Sambucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583041
Kudos: 31





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a standalone fic and you don't have to read the first fic to get this one.

Bucky couldn't believe Sam asked him out.

They'd been friends since their freshman year of college and now they're seniors. Bucky's been pining for him since last semester and he thought nothing would happen.

Except, it did.

Sam had been acting strange and Bucky could never figure out why. Finally, he knocked on Bucky’s apartment door at 9 at night and confessed. He'd told him how he liked him and he'd been working up the courage to ask him on a date.

It had shocked him when Bucky said yes, and they planned to go on a date that upcoming Friday.

Bucky is nervous, and he's changed outfits two times already. He went from wearing a simple, white top with snug green pants to throwing clothes all over the floor, looking for the right outfit. He was a mess.

"It'll be fine," Steve, Bucky's best friend, assures him. "Don't stress over it."

"But, what if it's not?" he responds, running at hand through his hair. He'd gotten his hair cute yesterday, and he’s missing the longness now. "What if it's terrible, and it ruins our friendship?"

"Buck," Steve says, with a roll of his eyes, "I know, just like you do, that Sam isn't like that."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbles, and takes one more look at himself. "How do I look?"

"You look good Buck," Steve says, "he's going to be blown away."

Bucky smiles softly and talks more with Steve to calm his nerves. Soon, there's a knock on his door and he shoots up from the couch. Steve gives him a thumbs up and walks into the kitchen, leaving him to open the door.

"Well," Sam says, once he'd open the door to let him in. "You look great."

"Thank you," he blushes, "you look great too."

"Thanks," Sam smiles. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he says, quickly. "Bye Steve."

"Bye Buck," he yells back, "I'll lock up before leaving oh and hi Sam, bye Sam.”

“Bye Steve,” Sam says, then Bucky closes the door. 

Sam opens the car door, and he smiles while getting in.

_He's being a gentleman._

"I'm kind of nervous." he says, backing out of his driveway. 

"I'm nervous too," Bucky replies.

"We shouldn't be though right?" Sam asks, his eyes on the road. "We've been friends for so long."

"You're right," Bucky agrees, and lets out a nervous breath.

The air is less tense now and both Bucky and Sam feel themselves relaxing, and soon they were at the restaurant. It was a new restaurant called The Flaming Steak and Bucky had been wanting to come to check it out. He fidgets with excitement while he waits for Sam to open his door.

"This was a good choice?" he asks, bemusedly. He'd noticed his excitement.

"Yes!" Bucky exclaims, "you know I've been wanting to come here since it opened!"

Sam chuckles as he lets Bucky escort him to the door, and smile when he holds it open. Once they're in, they check out the inside. It was a family-owned business and it had a calming tone to it.

"Welcome to Flaming Steak," a waitress says, as she walks over to them with a smile on her face. "Table or booth?"

"Booth," they both say at the same time.

They're escorted over and they sit down with their menus in hand. Bucky orders a raspberry-lemonade and Sam orders a original lemonade. When the waitress leaves, there's a moment of silence before Bucky breaks it.

"I'm really happy you asked me out," he says, quietly.

"I am too," Sam replies, "I've wanted this for awhile."

"Well, now we're here," Bucky says, a rush of courage flowing through him. He reaches across the table to grab Sam's hand. "There's no one I'd rather be here with."

Sam smiles at that and he strokes a thumb across his hand.

"I can tell this is going to be the best first date I've ever been on." he says.

"And your last," Bucky says, confidently.

**And he's right.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
